Recent digital still cameras and digital video cameras normally have a face detection function, and have a function of optimally adjusting parameters such as a focus of a camera and brightness so as to match a position or a region of a face.
Meanwhile, PTL 1 discloses a method in which a “main subject” which is a target of subject tracking is selected in a captured image through a user's designation.
In addition, for example, if techniques disclosed in PTLs 2, 3 and 4 are used, it is possible to realize subject tracking so as to enclose a whole body border of any subject.
Further, there is also a function in which automatic focusing/automatic exposure or the like is used to detect/track a desired region in a captured image, and an optical system or the like is controlled so that the region becomes the most suitable.
As mentioned above, the technique is known in which an image designated by a user as a main subject, for example, an image region such as a face is tracked, or the face region is focused.